Waluigi vs Junkrat
Waluigi vs Junkrat is a What-If? Death Battle that is to be written by GoldenAura2016. It features Waluigi from the Super Mario franchise against Junkrat from Overwatch. Super Mario Bros. vs Overwatch! Two tall, lanky, explosive extraordinares enter the ring! Will Waluigi cheat his way around the explosives of Junkrat? Interlude: GoldenAura2016: Allow me to ask you a question: What's tall, lanky, and armed dangerously with all kinds of explosives? TheUberchargedGuy: Obviously today's combatants, of course! Waluigi, the purple-clad rival of Luigi! Golden: And Junkrat, the Australian outlaw! You guys should know why we're here, so let's analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a DEATH BATTLE! Waluigi: Golden: In the days of Mario Tennis for the N64, the need for Doubles Partners was necessary for the spin off. Obviously, Mario got Luigi, Princess Peach got Princess Daisy, and Donkey Kong got his own son, and Wario got.... Uber: One of the few characters that never saw the light in a canon game, Waluigi. (Wah-Hah-Ha!) Golden: Obviously, Waluigi's creation was only done so that Wario could have a doubles partner in tennis, and from the day forward, Waluigi was doomed to only appear in only spin-off titles of Mario games, including Tennis, soccer, the Olympics, and so on so forth. Uber: Well, even with a lack of canon game of his own, Waluigi made himself a vast arsenal throughout the course of his appearances of sports games and parties. Most signature being his trusty tennis racket, which, while it is most commonly used in the sport of its origin, can make for a good bludgeoning weapon, capable of sending people flying back with a single swing. Golden: Next up his signature explosive, Bob-Ombs. These little wind-up bombs can be thrown at opponents, or simply dropped for them to move on their own. If dropped, these bombs will chase after opponents for a short amount of time before exploding. And he apparently never seems to worry about running out, because it appears he carries an unlimited amount to use at his disposal. Uber: Next up comes in the form of sports equipment in addition to the tennis racket, including a baseball bat, golf club, and even a unique dodgeball claw backpack, which can sprout four claws that can throw dodgeballs for him. Golden: But, moving on from his arsenal, he also packs some....unique abilities. He can swim through the air, teleport in a puff of smoke, and even create large walls of vines to slow down opponents. Uber: He can also use the Thorny Waluigi Mega Strike to attack with a long vine whip, capable of splitting a soccer ball in three. He's also, a really, really good dancer. And when it comes to close quarters combat, Waluigi is skilled in boxing and his kicks are powerful enough to bury opponents deep into the earth below. Golden: Waluigi has bested the incredibly durable Bowser in close-quarters combat, nearly hpnotized the untalented masses with only his dance moves, and even tanked an explosive powerful enough to engulf an entire stadium without much injury. Uber: His chin is also powerful enough to be used as a pickaxe, was tough enough to be up close to the core of entire damn planet, and even matched Mario and Luigi in sports such as boxing and other sporting events. Golden: However, Waluigi definitely isn't perfect. Starting things off, Waluigi is short-tempered and boastful, and mostly gets his way around through underhanded tactics like foul play. And if we know one thing, Waluigi just makes the perfect Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Uber: However, I wouldn't underestimate the lanky plumber. He'll stick pack a punch or a kick, to show that every time is Waluigi Time. "W''ah ha ha! Waluigi numbah one!"'' Junkrat: Golden: The continent of Australia was a disaster. An attack on the Australian omnium's fusion core forever changed the landscape of the Australian Outback, and its detonation of its nuclear core resulted in a devastating explosion, causing a fallout that turned the Outback into a wasteland. Uber: The hard, radioactive area was then nearly inhabitable, most people incapable of living in the harsh conditions, except a certain group of people known as the Junkers. This group of people spent their days living in the harsh area, building a savage society from the husk of the omnium. These people were constantly exposed to the harsh radiation of the area, turning them slowly to the brink of insanity. Golden: And Jamison Fawkes happened to be one of them. The madness brought upon him as a result of constant radiation exposure made him the perfect candidate for handling explosives of any dangerous level, which he slowly turned from a simple love, into a borderline obsession. Uber: Fawkes then discovered a valuable secret hidden within what remained of the Omnium, which, while others had no fucking clue what it was, it did made Jamison a huge targets for gangs, bounty hunters, and all other kinds of people that wanted him dead. However, he struck a deal with the enforcer of the Junkers, Roadhog, to be his personal bodyguard, in exchange for half the treasures and other stolen goods he got his greedy Australian hands on. Golden: To be honest, Junkrat made the right choice. With Roadhog at his side, the duo left the Outback, and pursued a life of crime, terrorizing any buildings, cities, and are responsible for several cases of armed robbery, murder, destruction, etc. Uber: So much chaos and havoc that Junkrat and Roadhog's bounty soared to a whopping $25,000,000! Jeez, I could pay off my debts with that much money. Golden: Sadly, however, no one was capable of stopping these two maniacs, and for good reason. With Roadhog's brute strength and Junkrat's expertise in explosives, the two are extremely deadly fighters in the ring. Hell, most of Junkrat's arsenal is based around defense and blowing shit up. Uber: His signature weapon is the Frag Launcher, which, like the name implies, fires all sorts of grenades at an opponent. These projectiles bounce along the ground to reach their destination, and upon striking an enemy or hitting an opponent, will explode, dealing massive amounts of damage. Golden: His Concussion Mines are explosives that can be stuck to walls and other surfaces, and after a triggered explosion caused by a remote, cause explosions powerful enough to destroy the upper half of a skyscraper. The knockback caused by these explosions are powerful enough to send enemies flying into th distance, making it a rather useful tool for launching Junkrat into the air. Uber: But he has more than just explosives! His Steel Traps are, well, bear traps that can be deployed onto the ground, which stun and damage enemies if they dare step into them. His final weapon, and his Ultimate Ability is the R.I.P. Tire, which is commonly worn around his back. Once deployed, Junkrat pulls a cord, sending the spiked wheel barreling forward. Its speed is also great, and it can even scale wall! Golden: However, it is incredibly noisy, making it not ideal for obvious attacks, making it more of a weapon more suitable for ambushing opponents. It will also explode if attack too much by opponents before reaching them, and it will not do any damage if that happens. Uber: Junkrat is a deadly fighter. He, alongside Roadhog, have been responsible for several cases of armed robbery, murder, destruction, and so often. They've avoided the police several times, destroyed an entire building full of automatons, and even killed the suit they have been tricked by. Golden: But while Junkrat is deadly, he's not exactly the brightest tool in the shed, and coupled with his insanity caused by exposure to radiation, makes him a certainly unpredictable opponent at the cost of not making strategies. Not to mention, he's at a disadvantage against opponents whom hold an aerial advantage as opposed to him Uber: But still, if this guy makes it to your city, and he has a giant blubbery bodyguard at his side, stay the fuck away. That's a lesson a lot of people have yet to learn. "It's a perfect day for some mayhem." The Combatants are Set: Golden: Alright the combatants are set, so let's end this debate once and for all! Uber: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle!: (Cue Music: Team Fortress 2-The Calm) "Aye, there we go, mate." Came the voice of an Australian man, standing in front of a large, metal, circular door. An unnatural grin was plastered along the man's face as he marveled at his handywork. Several mines and other kinds of explosives were attached and activated to the wall, a devastating explosion a simple click of a button away. The muffled silence of another man from behind him joined in a few moments later. The man turned around to face the man, whom of which was much larger and more rotund than he was. "Aye, keep it quiet Roadhog, we just need to blow this 'ere safe open, then we can run on away with all the money we can imagine." He replied, his strangely blackened skin complemented by a wacked out hairdo, which seemed to be emitting a small trace of fire. This man was known as the Australian Explosives Extraordinare, Junkrat. Junkrat slowly pulled a device from his pocket, one that would set off the explosives he had fastened to the durable steel door. The two were standing in front of one of the largest safes in the entire bank there had invaded. By invaded, I mean that they had blown up a massive portion of the building, slaughtered any bystanders about to call the police, and simple walked up to the safe once the last two actions were done. KA-BOOM! With a small push of the button, the entire safe door was blown off of its hinges, leaving a massive hole in the wall where it once was. Junkrat slowly stepped through the smoke and debris, his unusual wooden leg clanking on the steel floor as he entered the safe's room. "Perfect, now stay 'ere Roadhog. Make sure that any guard that tries to catch us doesn't get the chance." With a simple hand gesture, Junkrat vanished into the safe, earning a low grumble from his larger, more bulky bodyguard as he lumbered toward the first large hole he created in the bank. Needless to say, Junkrat had hit the jackpot with the safe. Large stacks of golden coins were arranged across the safe, making them resemble large golden pillars. A few stray money bags were also tossed about here and there. "Aye, we hit the jackpot 'ere." Junkrat commented, observing the various riches and priceless objects thrown about the safe's rather large capacity. The real beauty was a large, golden throne standing tall, topped with several gems of various colors and gems. However, there was one problem.... ...there was someone seated atop it. (Cue Music: Mario Party 3-Waluigi's Island) The figure seated atop the throne was clad in black overalls, thrown above a purple shirt. The man's gloves were milk white, with an upside down "L" shape printed across the knuckles. His face was rough and ragged, his nose stuck out like a large, pink beak, with two strands of hair forming an almost perfect "W" shape. His pointy elf ears and brown hair were topped by a purple hat, the same upside down L emblem presented in the front. The man, was Waluigi. "G'day mate. I see you're simple preventin' my little break in, eh?" Junkrat commented, sneering at his obstacle. Waluigi only returned the grin, folding his arms across his chest. "Back-a off, this-a treasure belongs to-a Wario and-a me, Waluigi!" The plumber boasted, pointing his thumb towards his face in an arrogant fashion. He was guarding his partner-in-crime's plentiful goods, and he wasn't gonna let someone take it away! "Aye, I get ya mate, but lemme tell ya somethin'." Junkrat responded by pulling out a bulky grenade launcher-esque firearm, his Frag Launcher. "I ain't leavin' without it." Waluigi's grin only increased further, cracking his knuckles as he leapt from the throne at a rather absurd height. Apon impact with the ground, he dented the metal floor beneath him. Waluigi pulled a Bob-Omb from thin air, presumably, and held it outward at the Australian Junker. "Too bad...." "......WALUIGI TIME!" FIGHT! (Cue Music: Mario Strikers Charged-Sudden Death) Junkrat started with the first attack, firing two grenades from the Frag Launcher at Waluigi, the two projectiles bounced along the ground, but Waluigi was no fool. Squating down, Waluigi leaped into the air, avoiding the grenades, before throwing his Bob-Omb down at the ground towards the Australian Junker. Junkrat responded in a similar way possible, and rolled out of the way as the Bob-Omb landed on the ground, exploding like the explosive it was. As Waluigi descended, the two grenades fired toward him hit the golden throne in the room, exploding upon contact with it. However, it seemed relatively unfazed by the explosion. Junkrat aimed his Frag Launcher upward, and fired two more grenades, in hopes of sending Waluigi out of the air, but like with most aeriel foes, his shots were easily avoided by the nimble plumber, who appeared to swim out of the way of the shots, before pointing his foot downward, diving toward the Junker like a torpedo seeking its victory. The Aussie quickly leaped back as Waluigi came into contact with the ground, the impact causing the floor to dent under the tremendous pressure. Waluigi threw two punches toward Junkrat, who sidestepped the punches, before firing a shot from his Frag Launcher, the point-blank projectile sending Waluigi flying into the throne of the vault, the impact sending the throne tipping over. "Ya done 'ere mate, or you want to go more?" Junkrat asked, taking a small step forward, his wooden leg tapping against the metal floor of the room. However, when no reply came, Junkrat let out a smirk. "Guess that's good enough for me." He slowly turned on his heels, ready to retrieve Roadhog. This was going to be a big haul.... ...however, Waluigi slowly rose from the throne, his clothes slightly charred, and his face comically blackened, his mustache hairs also out of wack. With a wipe of his hand, he clearly away the black almost like a cartoon character. The sound of Waluigi's angered growls grabbed the attention of Junkrat, who looked over his shoulder to see the lanky plumber. "Aye, so ya ain't done?" Jamison commented, pulling up his FL, a smirk on his face. "Wah hah!" Waluigi taunted, suddenly vanishing in a puff of smoke. Fawkes looked around for his adversary, before Waluigi appeared behind him. Tap tap. Jamison turned around, only to be met with a fist to the face, Waluigi vanishing once again in a puff of smoke. Junkrat stumbled back, clutching his cheek. Sure, Waluigi looked thin and weak, but that punch hurt like a motherfucker. Waluigi appeared once again in front of Junkrat, before giving another punch, this time directed to his chin. Another puff of smoke signaled his teleportation, leaving Junkrat confused at his opponent's almost inhuman ability. "'Ey mate, how ya doin' that?" Junkrat commented, a sudden lightbulb appearing above his head. Reaching into lord-knows-where, he pulled out a large bear-trap, and placed it down on the ground next to him. When Waluigi appeared at the side of Junkrat, fist ready to strike again. CLAMP! "Owowowowow!" Waluigi cried, holding onto his left leg, his foot caught in the Steel Trap Junkrat had placed on the ground. The Australian Junker sneered, before smacking Waluigi across the face with his Frag Launcher, before slapping a large mine to his chest, and kicking him away. Waluigi stumbled back, clutching his nose, slightly bruised from the impact of the grenade launcher hitting him in the face. Other than that, he was normally fine, except for...the strange mine attached to his chest. "Eh?" "See ya in Hell, mate!" Junkrat waved, standing out beyond the large hole where the safe door once was, a small remote-like device in his hands. One click, and.... KRACKOOM! "Waaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!" Waluigi cried, the Concussion Mine exploding with enough force to engulf the entire safe room, anything far to weak to withstand the explosion becoming obliterated within the blast radius. Junkrat had his ears covered as the explosion blew right past him, as he hid behind a wall to prevent the same explosion from killing him. Within seconds of detonation, the room slowly cleared out, small fragments of gold and other artifacts scattered about, only a few goods completely reduced to dust and useless chunks. However, one thing was noticeable, and that was the absence of Waluigi, seemingly obliterated by the blast as well. "Heh, that be a g'day for me." Junkrat grinned, walking away from the room, a job well done. (Cue Music: Team Fortress 2-Drunken Pipe Bomb) However, from the room, Waluigi still remained, buried beneath a mound of golden coins. Even then, the pile was immobile, showing a lack of movement, or even life beneath it. After a few seconds, the rubble moved. At first, it was a low shake, but then it turned into a violent rumble. Without much else, Waluigi shot from the rubble, his eyes a glowing purple and two Bob-Ombs clutched in his palms. "Wall-Luigi!" With a sudden burst of speed, Waluigi charged forward, a trail of thick, purple vines trailing behind him. In just seconds, Waluigi reached Junkrat, and began to race circles around him, a thick wall of vines trapping him in a powerful vortex. Junkrat grabbed his Frag Launcher to try and counterattack, but he felt something aubergine clash into his face. An eggplant. "The bloody hell!" Junkrat exclaimed, before his stomach began to churn. Within an instant, he dropped to his hands and knees, retching onto the floor. Because he was losing his lunch, he was unable to react or focus on a baseball bat that met him across the face, knocking him back. Waluigi, with his bat in hand, quickly smacked him a few more times across the face, before winding up a final swing, the bat colliding with Junkrat's torso, making an all too familiar sound. Junkrat was sent flying into the distance, smashing into the steel wall with enough force to greatly dent it. The Junker rubbed his head, before seeing two Bob-Ombs at his feet. The black bombs exploded with enough force to propel Junkrat toward Waluigi, who had switched his bat out for a tennis racket. With an upraised leg, he smashed him foot down onto Junkrat's temple, forcing him down into the ground, which had comically turned into a mound of dirt as Waluigi continued to stomp onto the Aussie. "It's Waluigi Time!" Waluigi chanted, slamming his foot down harder and harder onto Fawkes's face. Every stomp knocked out teeth, blood, and left large imprints and bruises on his already charred face. After the onslaught, Junkrat's face didn't even look human at this point. It was mangled, making him resemble a nerd having being beaten by every bully in the schoolyard. However, he still lived through the whole onslaught, and slowly raised an arm to grab his Frag Launcher. "Too bad!" Waluigi pulled his Tennis Racket back, and with enough force, collided it into the Frag Launcher, knocking it out of Junkrat's hand, sending the weapon away from the Junker. "You-a just-a got served!" Waluigi grinned, looking down at his bested opponent with a victorious grin on his face. "Heh, not yet mate." "Eh?" Within an instant, several live grandes dropped from the vest Junkrat wore, spilling out onto the floor. "Aw-a crap..." KRACKOOOOOOOOM! ANOTHER loud explosion was heard as the explosives went off, engulfed both explosive extraordinares completely, resulting in a large cloud of smoke that covered the view of the camera. However, in a short amount of time the smoke cleared, revealing one figure laying on the ground. It was Waluigi. He slowly climbed to his feet, his body slightly charred and bruised, but otherwise fine. As for Junkrat? He was completely atomized by the blast, his final resort failing to take down Waluigi. "Wah hah hah! Waluigi number on-" However, before Waluigi could celebrate his victory, a flash of blue and red entered the room through the massive hole both Junkrat and Roadhog had created. When Waluigi turned, he saw several police cars lined out outside the bank. "Waaaaah! Run-a way!" Waluigi shouted, quickly teleporting away from view, before charging down the street. However, he was unaware of the large, blubbery Junker chasing after him as well, with two goals in mind. To get away from the cops just like him, and to kill him as well. K.O.! Waluigi is seen running away from the cops with Roadhog on his tail, while the polic inspect the damage done to the bank while also observing the remains of Junkrat. Results: (Cue Music: Waluigi-Uptown Funk) Uber: I think we just predicted the next Michael Bay movie. Golden: Junkrat was a cunning and versatile fighter, but Waluigi's superior abilities, better feats of strength, and overwhelming abilities were more than enough for the Junker to handle. Uber: Sure, Junkrat can compete with the cast of Overwatch, but Waluigi has taken of superior competition, such as the likes of Mario and Bowser, whom easily outclass the Overwatch cast entirely. Hell, the guy is capable of tanking a stadium-leveling explosion and even the boulder-melting temperature of Bowser's fire. That is more than enough to survive anything Junkrat could throw at him. Golden: And it wasn't like Fawkes' final resort was going to make any difference either. Uber: Guess this fight was the real bomb. Golden: The winner is Waluigi! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Super Mario Bros vs Overwatch Themed Death Battles Category:GoldenAura2016 Category:'Explosive' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Nintendo vs Blizzard" Themed Death Battles